(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment for tearing the silver leaf flap off of a cigarette case concurrently with the outer wrapper of cigarette case in order to make the flap easily to be detached from the cigarette case.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Formerly cigarettes used to be pulled out from a cigarette case after tearing the silver leaf flap off by hand. This was done after cutting the outer cellophane wrapper off along with the assumed cutting line of it by pulling the cutting tape, which proved to be quite troublesome in tearing the flap off.
Namely, even though the cap of outer cellophane may be cut off, it is unavoidable to press the revenue stamp on top of cigarette case by thumb and tear the silver leaf flap by fingernail.
In cutting the flap off from inner silver leaf wrapper concurrently with the cap of outer cellophane wrapper, the present device supplies smokers with convenience in opening the cigarette case.